galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Battledancer (Unchained Monk Archtype)
Battle dancers practice a martial art that emphasizes constant motion, hiding their training from colonial oppressors by presenting it as an acrobatic dance. 'Weapon Proficiency' Battle dancers are proficient with all simple weapons, the whip, scourge, Nine-section whip, rope dart, fighting fans, bladed scarf, scimitar, and the kukri. Battle dancers are not proficient with any armor or shields. 'AC Bonus (Ex): ' At 1st level, when unarmored and unencumbered, the battle dancer adds her charisma bonus (if any) to her AC and CMD. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the battle dancer is flat-footed. She loses this bonus when she is immobilized or helpless, wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium to heavy load. This modifies the Monks AC Bonus 'Rolling Flurry (Ex):' When a battle dancer uses her flurry of blows, she must move 5 feet before each melee attack or combat maneuver. If she is unable to move 5 feet, she can’t attempt any further attacks or combat maneuvers. She can’t exceed her maximum speed. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity if the battledancer would be able to take a 5-foot step normally; if she would be unable to (for instance, if she were in difficult terrain), the movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal unless she succeeds at the appropriate Acrobatics checks. While using this ability, she can still take her normal 5-foot step before or after making her attacks. This alters monk's flurry of blows. 'Ki Pool (Su)' A Battledancer uses her charisma score for the purposes of calculating ki pool, stunning fist DC's, and ki power DC's. 'Dancer's Cunning (Ex)' A battle dancer can treat her Charisma score as her Intelligence score for the purpose of meeting the prerequisites of combat feats. In addition, she can attempt a Perform (dance) check instead of a Bluff check to feint in combat, and her unarmed strikes are considered to have the performance weapon special quality. This replaces monk's Still Mind. 'Dancing Dodge (Ex)' At 4th level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack against a battle dancer, the battle dancer can expend one use of an attack of opportunity as an immediate action to move 5 feet, granting the battle dancer a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. The attack is still resolved normally, even if the battle dancer’s movement takes her out of the triggering attack’s reach. This movement is not a 5-foot step and provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one that triggered this ability, though the battle dancer can attempt an Acrobatics check to avoid provoking the attacks. A battle dancer can use this ability a number of times per day equal to half her level. She can use this ability only while no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. This replaces the monk's 4th level Ki Power. 'Prone Fighting (Ex)' At 6th level the Battledancer no longer suffers a penalty to attack rolls while prone, and attackers no longer gain a +4 bonus to attack a prone battledancer. In addition the battledancer can take a 5ft step while prone and can crawl at half her movement speed without provoking an attack of opportunity. A battledancer can also stand for prone as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. This replaces the monk's 6th level ki power.